Timepieces which incorporate alarm means and make use of digital or analog displays have been marketed for a number of years. Those which employ the analog system rely upon mechanical means and set alarm time by an alarm mechanism which is linked to an hour wheel. In recent years, electronic technology and miniaturization of electronic components have progressed to the point where electronic timepieces with digital alarm systems are now widely available. These new alarm systems are much more precise than the conventional mechanical variety but possess shortcomings in terms of operability, and setting the alarm time is particularly difficult. On the other hand, conventional wristwatches equipped with calculators have heretofore made use of electro-optical display means such as liquid crystals or light emitting diodes to display time and the results of calculations. In such wristwatches it is necessary to provide a separate display section for the calculator function so that the time read-out can be displayed in a continuous fashion, and the timepiece is equipped with an input section operated by mechanical switches. Both of these features are disadvantageous since they result in a complicated mechanism and larger timepiece size.